ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
From Skylands to a New Journey!
From Skylands to a New Journey!, originally released in Japan as A Charger for Me!? Beginning of a New Journey! (私用充電器！新しい旅の始まり！, Watashi-yō jūden-ki! Atarashī tabi no hajimari!) is the first episode of the first season of Skylanders: Skylander Charge Wars. Plot When the Skylanders, even villains and Skylands habitants, gets sent to Earth by a new evil in the form of Skylander Chargers, a 11-year old on Earth, named Derek, discovers a Skylander Charger that contains High Five's power and physical form. When he summons him, they later become BFF's and High Five became his Skylander Partner. Unknownist to them, they'll soon find out that there's even more Skylander Chargers in the world, and his 5 friends will also find the Skylander Chargers that'll all change their lives forever. Not only that, but a enemy will also appear, leading them to their first ever Skylander Charger Battle. Summary In a world like no other exists Skylands, which was where the Skylanders live and was created by a wise dragon a thousand years ago, where the Skylanders live. However, it was soon raided by Kaos and his minions, and Spyro, the wise dragon, and his friends battled them. But during it, a strange new evil appears and wipes them all out, then plans to make them his own slaves, but winds up sending them to Earth instead in the form of Skylander Chargers, the kind of chargers that contains both a Skylander's power and physical form. Meanwhile, Derek, a 11-year old on Earth, moves to New York City with his dad, Diesel, and is getting ready for his first day of Middle School. When he gets there, he makes some new friends, including Jason, Katie, Simon, Anthony, and Sky. When he gets back from his first day of Middle School, his dad, Diesel wasn't there, proven by the note he left him when he left, which he read. Suddenly, he heard a crash in the front yard of his house, and he went to investigate what's there. When he got outside, he saw nothing strange at first. However, he later finds a Skylander Charger, claiming he has never seen a charger like this before. He decides to look at it, revealing to be a High Five Charger, and that was when he also discovers there's a Skylander Charger Energizer by him. He decides to look at the gun, too, and he's unsure of what to do with it. Curiously, he puts the High Five Charger in the energizer and flicks the switch to Summon Mode. He presses the switch and unknowingly summons High Five, bringing him to New York City. At first, he was shocked to see that he's in the real world. But soon, he was surprised to meet him in Skylander. Derek asked him why High Five is here, to which he responds to him that a new evil had brought the Skylanders, the villains, and the habitants of Skylands to Earth in the form of Skylander Chargers. He also asked him to become his Skylander Partner, in which he agreed, and soon became his Skylander Partner. They also become BFF's as well, but they rush into Derek's house because Diesel's phone was ringing. He answered it, telling him that he discovered a Skylander Charger and made friends with High Five, who became his Skylander Partner after he got whisked away from Skylands to Earth. At first, he didn't believe him, thinking that High Five will cause harm to Earth. But he eventually decides to let him keep High Five, but it must be a secret that he must keep to himself, Jason, Katie, Simon, Anthony, and Sky. Just then, they all show up at the door, with Sky seeing High Five in Derek's house, wondering why there's a Skylander on Earth. Jason responds that it must be the work of a charger like no other, stating that it may be a Skylander Charger. Katie is worried, but decides to let him open the door to his house so that they can visit them, prompting him to do that. High Five, afraid that they might not believe Derek, hides behind his back. But his friends then point out that High Five is behind him, thinking he might be his pet. Surprisingly, Derek told them that he is actually a Skylander who got whisked away to Earth from Skylands in the form of a Skylander Charger, which he found by his house along with his Skylander Charger Energizer and activated using it. He even showed High Five and it's Skylander Charger to his friends to prove them, to which they believe him for. It was then revealed that they, too, had all found different Skylander Chargers and Skylander Charger Energizers by their homes, too. Jason found the Pop Fizz Charger; Katie found the Stormblade Charger; Simon found the Snap Shot charger; Anthony found the Terrafin Charger; and Sky found the Bull Shark Charger. After a brief talk between Derek, his friends, and High Five, they found out that there are even more Skylander Chargers to be found on Earth as well, so they decided to go searching for them. But not before Derek returns High Five to his Charger, which he then puts in his Skylander Charger Storage Box, which he happened to also find with the things he found earlier, along with his friends, who have also found their own Skylander Charger Storage Boxes and kept them, too. It seems as Derek are having tough luck on finding other Skylander Chargers to use, until their Skylander Charger Energizers suddenly recognized a bad being and gets their attention. They find that the bad being was none other than Jack Beater. Rest TBA... Cast and Characters List of Skylander Chargers Used Locations Notes/Trivia Quotes Transcript From Skylands to a New Journey!/Transcript Category:Skylanders: Skylander Charge Wars Category:Episodes Category:Skylanders: Skylander Charge Wars Season 1 episodes